


The choices we make

by Salem_05



Series: The choices we make [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Everyone's morally gray, F/M, Ghost Number Six | Ben Hargreeves, Ghost Vanya Hargreeves, Good Sibling Allison Hargreeves, Good Sibling Diego Hargreeves, Good Sibling Luther Hargreeves, Good Sibling Number Six | Ben Hargreeves, Gun Violence, Hurt Diego Hargreeves, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt Luther Hargreeves, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Hurt Number Six | Ben Hargreeves, Kinda, Klaus Hargreeves & Number Six | Ben Hargreeves Friendship, Minor Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Minor Violence, Mute Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves Friendship, She's in the middle rn, Vanya Hargreeves Dies, Violence, again kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem_05/pseuds/Salem_05
Summary: What if Allison had actually shot Vanya? What if she had actually died?
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Number Six | Ben Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: The choices we make [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208012
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	The choices we make

Vanya stared forward, her pearly white eyes filled with silent rage and malice. She glanced up at her brothers, each of them left dangling in the air, held there by the long beams of light her body was producing.

Her brothers, who were always in the spotlight. Her brothers, who always pushed her away. Her brothers, who did not care for her.

She was going to make sure they would never hurt her again. She wouldn't give them the chance.

Vanya never got the chance to act on these thoughts, however, as a loud bang echoed through the theater, shattering the silence that filled it. Her knees buckled, and she fell to the ground face first, blood leaking from her forehead.

Allison dropped the gun, realising her mistake all too late, and scrambled over to Vanya, holding her as she wept quietly, small broken whimpers leaving her injured throat.

The beams of light disappeared, and her brothers all fell to the floor, grunting and groaning, trying to regain their breath.

Luther stood up first, wandering over to Allison. "Allison? What's wrong, why are you crying?" He asked, noticing his sister's tears.

She looked up at him, soft brown eyes glazed over with tears, and she glanced back at Vanya sadly.

It was only then he noticed the viscous amount of blood pooling under her.

"You...you killed her..?" Luther spoke softly.

She let out a choked sob, nodding slightly.

Luther sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. "Shit.."

Klaus walked over to the three of them on the stage, kneeling down by Allison. "Is she ok?"

She shook her head, crying more as tears rolled down her cheeks.

He blinked in confusion, looking at Vanya to see what was wrong.

He wished he hadn't.

There she was, his sister, who'd always cried when they stepped on ants as kids, bleeding out in Allison's arms, chest still and body unmoving. And it killed him to know that, soon, he'd probably be seeing her ghost as well as Ben's.

He laid his head on Vanya's unmoving chest, weeping quietly. "No, no...not you too...please.."

Diego and Five soon joined them all. The eldest of the six stared down at Vanya's body, a small tear appearing in his eye, which he hastily blinked away. He couldn't allow his siblings to see him so weak, he had to be strong for them.

Diego knelt next to Klaus, patting his back comfortingly as he cried. To be honest, it was surreal for him, to see Vanya so still. Sure, she'd never been that expressive, but never still. Never quiet. Always playing that damn violin. It used to get on his nerves. He used to pray it would stop.

Well, in some way, he got what he wished for.

Diego looked down, hoping that if he tried hard enough, the tear rolling down his cheek would go away.

Luther noticed and, for once in his life, he felt a small bit of pity for Diego. They had always been at each other's throats as kids, constantly fighting about who should be Number One, but now Luther realised that wasn't important. What was important was holding his family together. Especially now.

So he knelt down by his siblings, and pulled them into a gentle hug, including Five, who begrudgingly allowed it.

The six of them, though Ben was unable to participate in the hug, cried for their loss, cried for their sister. Only now, did they wish they hadn't excluded her so much.

Maybe then, she'd still be with them, still be breathing, still be alive.

But she never would.

And there was no one to blame but themselves.


End file.
